A large portion of the world's population wears eyewear. Eyewear may include prescription glasses, sunglasses and smart glasses among others. Lighting may be beneficial for both the functionality and the aesthetics of eyewear. Lighting alone, however, may not achieve the desired functionality and aesthetics.